Jealousy
by Four six Tobias tris
Summary: Zeke Tris! They meet and when that happens Four loses his chance with Tris. But that's not a bad thing.
1. Chapter 1

**AHHHHHHHHHH ANOTHER STORY! So yea Zeke tris! Just a paragraph for a taste. 10 reviews to continue.**

**ZEKE POV**

I see her, she came in first! Tris. The name of a goddess. My goddess she came home today. From leader training. I had a HUGE welcome back party for her. My only worry is that Four was with her he might steal her from me. Here we are playing truth or dare. I peck tris on the lips but she deepens it. "GET A ROOM!" We hear. "Ok! Tris t or d?" I ask. "Dare!" "Play 7minuets in heaven with me." She nods. we get up. And I see fours face. He is pissed.

**LIKE IT? Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO! PROLONGED EYE CONTAT! Look it up ****_Bo Burnham prolonged eye contact! _****I Have ten reviews so here! **

**Four POV (SHORT)**

I guess you could say I was upset, no more. I told Zeke I liked her! (An in this or any of my story's Four will not get another GF I can't picture him with anyone but Tris.) he betrayed me! And now they walk out. Swollen lips, messed up hair, Zekes Dress shirt buttoned in the wrong holes, and to top it off Tris has a massive hickey on her neck. Uggh! Revenge time.

**ZEKE POV**

She is so pretty. After our mini make out session, we walk out. It's tris' turn.

"Four!" She squeals happily as I nibble on her ear. I feel a small pang of jealousy. But then she scoots on to my lap and I snake my arms around her waist, still nibbling on her ear. It's Fours turn to be jealous. "DARE ME!" He says. I whisper something in her ear disguised by my nipping at her ear.

"Let Chris give you a FULL make over!" Four groans but complies.

Minutes later he comes back. He has plucked eyebrows to look like a girl, a pink headband, a tight red dress, black heals, a bra stuffed with socks to look like boobs to fill out the dress, red lips, blush, eyeliner, eye shadow like a smokey eye, mascara, foundation, waxed legs, and to top it all off she PERMEANTLY DYED HIS HAIR PINK! He looks ready to kill his eyes land on me.

uh ohh!

**WHAT CHA THINK? 10 to continue!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HI GUYS. I'm done writing I guess. I'm shutting down all of my story's. Because a lot of you are happy that my house burned down... And a lot of you feel I'm a terrible writer. I'm sorry for that... You guys actually made me cry. And for popular or not the baby is Tobias's. Not that it matters... So **

**one final time,**

** ~Bea**


	4. Chapter 4

**WOW GUYS! I HAD NO IDEA SO MANY OF YOU CARED! I'll continue WRITING. BUT CAN YOU GUYS DO SOMETHING FOR ME? CAN YOU GUYS GO COMMENT ON XxLisaxX story super model chapter two read the A/N and tell her and Everybody that reads the comments that I didn't do those things... She claimed I stole her idea but I published it first... All I said was that, she couldn't claim an idea that had already been used. I pinky promise (that is legit shit). That, that was all I said. If you want proof PM me and I'll tell you exactly what I said. I know you guys don't know me but I promise and I ****NEVER,**** ever break a promise. **

**~Bea**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY GUYS... This is my last an till I delete them all... And keep writing but I'd like to show you guys who have been mean to me... IM JUST GONNA KEEP POSTING THESE UNTIL THE HATE STOPS...**

**From no (guest)**

:im so sad that you've continued this instead of stopped cranking out these things. what you're doing isn't "writing". you are not a writer. you are a talentless piece of s*** little girl who steals other people's ideas and gives into archive trends, and you will never go anywhere in life. please stop torturing us by making these and go burn your next house down you c*** xoxo

FROM SALTYSLOTH,

Oh my god stop being so sensitive.

Oh noo they called you a couple names

SO THATS PRETTY MUCH IT I DELETED THE REST SO FAR JUST NOTE THIS... IF YOU ARE RUDE TO ME AND YOU DONT KNOW ME. I WILL SHOW PEPOLE.. **I AM A GOOD WRITER AND NOTHING ANY OF YOU SAY CAN CHANGE THAT! SO FUCK OFF BECAUSE WE ALL KNOW UR JUST FUCKING JEALOUS SO BACK OFF.**


End file.
